This invention relates primarily to electronic video poker games, and more particularly to electronic video poker games that are based on poker hand rankings and that allow the player to discard and replace unwanted cards with replacement cards. The present invention has many versions with the common thread being that cards are duplicated from an initial hand of cards into one or more additional hands to allow the player the opportunity to play one or more cards from the starting hand of cards multiple times. The invention also involves features which may apply to casino table games as well.